


Without Question

by starrnobella



Category: In The Dark (TV 2019)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Even though there was so much uncertainty in Murphy's life surrounding Tyson's death, there was no question about the way she felt about Max.
Relationships: Murphy Mason/Max Parish
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Without Question

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-first of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Smut. I don't tend to write smut all that often, but this challenge put me to the test. Also instead of taking the easy way out and write a fandom/pairing I'm very comfortable with, I decided to take a whole new fandom for a spin.
> 
> xxDustNight88 and articcat621 are the wonderful angels who double-checked this story for me since I get super nervous posting smutty fics for some odd reason. I love them both and they both deserve your love in the way of reviews.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Murphy, you can't keep pushing me away," Max teased, leaning up against the grill in the back of the food truck.

"Watch me," she huffed, reaching out to feel the walls as she searched for the open door. She slowly slid her feet forward, inch by inch, in a desperate attempt to get away from him.

"Murphy," he called out, touching her lightly on the shoulder and forcing her to turn towards him. He chuckled at the look of disgust on her face and smiled. "Please don't go," he whispered, stepping forward to close the space between them as he reached up to cup her cheek.

"Why not?" Murphy asked, tilting her head back as if to look him in the eyes. She kept her hands planted in her pockets, refusing to budge them. She knew if she touched him, then she wouldn't be able to leave.

Max smirked, reaching over Murphy's shoulder to shoved the door to the truck shut. It closed with a loud thud startling Murphy, and forcing her closer to Max's body when she jumped at the sudden sound.

Max's hand found purchase against the small of Murphy's back as he pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head down, brushing her cheek with his lips. "I want you, Murphy," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately as the hand cupping her cheek shifted to caress the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair.

Dropping her walking stick, Murphy brought her hands up to cup Max's cheeks as she kissed him back, their tongues wrestling for dominance as they kissed. After a few moments, Murphy dropped her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, pushing the jacket he was wearing down off his arms. She stepped forward, forcing Max backward to the front wall of the truck.

Once she had Max backed into the wall, Murphy reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of the waistband of his jeans, and then pulling it up over his head. She broke the kiss only to toss remove his shirt out of her way.

As Max reached out to remove Murphy's jacket, she pulled away from the kiss and ripped her jacket off, tossing it aside. Max watched as she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. He reached out to grab her once more, but Murphy shook her head.

She reached out, feeling for Max's chest and her hands began to trail down his chest and stomach to the button on his jeans. Murphy lowered herself to her knees as she fumbled with the button on his jeans. Murphy tugged at the baggy part of his jeans, pulling them down to the ground, after making quick work of the button and zipper.

Max let out a groan as the back of her hand brushed over the tip of his cock through his boxers. He looked down and watched as she slowly moved her hands back up his calves, reaching the bottom hem of his boxers. She tugged them gently, pulling the waistband down over his throbbing cock.

"Murphy," he moaned, reaching down to grasp her hair, pulling her head towards his cock with one hand as he reached down to stroke his cock with his other.

Murphy moved her head forward, and with the help of Max's guiding hands, her lips brushed against the sensitive head of his cock. Opening her mouth slowly, she wrapped her lips around the head and slid her mouth down his length. She swirled her tongue along the base of his shaft.

She smirked as she heard Max groan and tighten his grip on her hair. Reaching up with her opposite hand, she caressed his balls slowly, ensuring that each one was given attention. She began to bob her head along his shaft, picking up her pace.

Every so often, she would stop and swirl her tongue against the head of his cock before taking him deeper into her throat. With every stroke of her tongue against his cock, she heard Max moan, which only encouraged her.

Before she could finish him off, Murphy felt Max's hand cupping her cheek, forcing her to come up off her knees. Once she was standing, Max leaned down and wrapped his arms around her thighs, picking her up in the air and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her as he did so.

He walked them over to the counter, where he set Murphy down and made quick work of her jeans and panties, tossing them aside. Max paused, looking up at Murphy with a smile on his face.

"Murphy," he moaned, brushing the tip of his cock against her slit. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she groaned, squirming in an attempt to feel the warmth of his body against hers.

"Tell me you love," Max replied, slipping the head of his cock into her. He reached up and flicked her clit with his thumb. "I need to hear you say it."

Murphy huffed, pounding her hand against the table as she felt him slowly start to slip his cock in and out of her dripping sex. Biting her lip, she let out a moan when he slid his entire length inside. "I fucking love you, Max!" she yelled, arching her back.

Those were just the words he needed to hear. Max grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her closer to him as he began thrusting in and out, picking up speed as he went. Both of them were moaning and reaching for one another.

Soon Max's body went tense as he felt Murphy's walls contracting around his cock, and they both found their release. Max leaned forward and rested his head against Murphy's stomach, rubbing her thighs with his hands.

"I fucking love you too, Murphy," he cooed, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

Murphy reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. They both needed that, but there were still many things that didn't make sense about Tyson's death and how Max was involved at the forefront of her mind. That was a conversation for another time, though.


End file.
